


Lazy Mornings

by RedRarebit



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: Height difference, Kink Meme, M/M, Prompt Fill, Size Kink, Something wet and steamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 11:33:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6373102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRarebit/pseuds/RedRarebit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It looks and feels a bit ridiculous, but when Jared puts his hands on his waist and all but hoists him up to crush his hungry mouth on Richards lips, the shorter man can't help but drown in the feeling of his feet off the floor. Like he's flying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Mornings

It was the little things that made Richard appreciate his boyfriend. 

The way he stood up for him in the face of his own nervousness, against the hordes of people who tended to clamor for his attention. The way he was quiet and still when everything in Richards mind was moving and whirling, when everything in his stomach was trying to do the same. A gentle hand on the small of his back, guiding him through a crowded room to the one door with 'exit' lit up overhead, long fingers combing through his hair and a soft smile against his temple as Richard shook himself into pieces day after day after day.

Jared was a kind and gentle soul, Richard had realized this some time ago, and he treasured the little ways he showed his affection - his devotion. Sometimes, of course, it made him a little worried; was he not showing enough in return? Did Jared doubt that his feelings were returned, did he need to do more? Naturally, Jared was the one to put his mind at rest with those worries as well.

"Every morning I get to wake up with you," He'd said, hands cupping Richards cheeks, cradling his head as he pressed the lightest and softest kisses over his cheeks, his forehead and eyelids, thumbs stroking his skin so gently. "Is a gift. And it is not one I take for granted, Richard, its one I treasure. As I know I am treasured."

Richard had nodded a little and turned his head, pressed his lips against Jared palms and kissed them, closing his eyes. Jared loved that, he knew he did - the first time he'd done it, he'd looked delighted, murmured something about a holy palmers kiss. It had taken a little poking and reminding until Richard got the answer for _that_ reference and God, it was only typical that he was dating someone who quoted fucking Shakespeare when he was being kissed.

Richard stirred when he felt Jared move behind him, still too early to be awake properly yet. He was pushed more towards wakefulness by soft kisses being pressed up over his shoulders, a soft murmur in his ear - and he remembered, Jared was running out for him to get some paperwork of some sort signed. Richard rolled over and into Jareds chest, enjoying the pleased noise that earned him as he leaned up to kiss him.

"I wont be long." Jared promised, making no move to slip out of the - now thankfully - ground-level bed. He ran his hands down Richards back instead, enjoying the slow curl and stretch of the other mans body against his own. It was mornings like this, before Richard was fully awake and letting his mind get the better of him, that Jared felt truly blessed. When Richard was able to be there fully in the moment, to enjoy the same sort of peace that Jared felt around him - he would work constantly, if he had to, to make Richards life easy enough for him to wake up like this every day of his life. 

"You're so long." Richard murmured nonsensically and Jared laughed a little, a soft huffing sound against Richards shoulder. His hands reached the small of Richards back, the skin soft and warm above the swell of his ass, and he lingered there a moment before he let his hands travel back up, fingers stroking and tracing his spine. Richard sighed against him again, letting his head drop on Jareds shoulder as his body shifted against him lazily. 

"I really wont be long." Much better - Richard hummed a little at the lack of conviction in Jareds voice, tilting his head to kiss and nip at the other mans ear, teeth pulling on him gently until he gave a low noise against Richards skin in return. His teeth sunk into his own lip when Jareds hands drifted down again, this time covering his ass with a gentle squeeze, fingers stroking gently. 

"I'll come with you." Richard pushed himself a little, Jared moving agreeably onto his back - easy enough to slip over him, straddling his hips and leaning down to kiss him again. Jared wrapped his arms around Richard, easily enveloping him as he guided him down against his chest gently, toes curling in the sheets a little as Richard paid full attention to the kiss. If he was offering to share the shower, there was no part of Jared that would refuse him. 

There wouldn't be anyone in there, not at this time of the morning. It was quick work to sneak in, lock the door behind them and - in Richards case, hop up to sit on the bathroom counter while the water ran enough to get hot. He reached out when Jared wandered past, snagged his fingers in the waistband of his boxers and pulled him closer gently. 

One day, he thought, as he had to lean up to kiss him again, Jared bending down to meet him halfway, they would have their own place. As much as he enjoyed living here, in its own weird little ecosystem of snark and support, he thought he was - almost ready for the move out. Almost ready to take one of those steps into uncertainty, but for now...

For now he had warm skin to stroke his fingers over, Jareds stomach jumping under his fingers a little at the ticklish motions of it. His hand dipped down, peeling fabric out of the way slowly and delving his hand in, fingers seeking him out. He was rewarded with Jareds breathless moan against his mouth, teeth gentle on his lips as he curled his palm around his cock.

It had worried him, at first - if Jareds cock had been in proportion to the rest of him, he wasn't entirely sure he would be able to do anything without it breaking him. But it wasn't, not entirely, just a little more then average. A few more inches, Jared had joked, to match the extra inches he had everywhere else. Richard sunk down a little, thrilling as Jared accommodated, following him down, shadowing over him as Richard stroked him.

"Shower." Jared murmured, hands moving with some purpose down Richards side, scooping his arms around him. Richard squawked a little when he was lifted, the sound ridiculous against Jareds mouth and Jared laughed, hoisting him fairly easily against his front. "Give those a push, darling."

"My dignity," Richard complained with no fire behind his words, even as he was aware his heart was beating a staccato beat against Jareds. He wiggled his toes a little in the air, pushing his underwear the rest of the way down. Jared stepped out of it carefully, mindful of tripping and turned them for the shower. 

It might not have been his wisest of moves, Jared considered, getting into the shower. At once Richard was slick and warm in his arms, mouth with easy access to his neck. It did thrill him though, to see Richards eyes narrow a little and his body lean up the scant distance to get his lips on the reddened marks he'd left there a few days ago, refreshing them with soft bites and sucks until Jared was making low noises. His knees were rebelling a little, and he tested the warmth of the tiles before he pressed Richard against them, keeping him there with the pressure of his body as he kissed him again.

He could feel the laziness fading from Richards kisses, could feel the little shifts of him against his own body - could feel his own body responding, he flushed to realize, Richards legs keeping him close and offering him no way to escape, his cock nestled up against the heat of Richards skin. Jared shifted, pressing his arms against the wall to crowd his not-inconsiderable self against Richards, trapping him more securely.

"What do you want, darling," He murmured against Richards keening noise, feeling it against his chest more then hearing it over the drumming of the shower. It took some careful movement, but Jared slid his hand down between them - he took them both in hand, echoed his low noise against Richards lips, smearing the sound to his jaw where he pressed a barely-there bite.

"You, like uh," Richard groaned when Jareds hand began to move, his nails scoring light lines down the narrow expanse of his back. He had hardly any room to move with Jared blanketing him like this, hips barely able to rock more then an inch or so into the warm grip covering him. Jareds cock was hot against his, gloriously slick with the showers water, and he muffled his moan against his chest with a shudder. "Just like this, yeah?"

Jared gave a low noise of agreement, resisting the urge to sink his teeth into the sweet skin of Richards throat. His hand was never still, wrist working them slowly with gentle squeezes and shuffles of his fingers around them. More thrilling was Richards low noises and open-mouthed moans, his head tipping back against the tiles gently to pant in the warm air. Then his head would dip forward and up, seeking Jareds lips and he gave them willingly, biting and sucking on the pliant flesh until Richard was shuddering in his arms, squirming in his grip. 

There were few sights more magnificent then Richard gasping in the shower when he broke from the kiss, water running down the pink column of his throat. Some of the patches of pinkness begged for more attention and Jared leaned down to continue his work - he was careful, Richard didn't enjoy being marked above his collar. It was a more private affection, and Jared was happy to follow those guidelines, following the pulse in his neck down to the warm crook to nibble and kiss.

Jared had no such rule about where Richard could put his teeth. Truth be told, he had very few rules at all, which was something that frightened Richard sometimes. To have such freedom with someones body didn't seem right to him, it worried him to think about Jared giving that sort of freedom to someone else - 

_"You can do anything you like, oh Richard," Jared sighed against his lips, body arching against him with such a desperation to the curve of his back that Richards spine ached in sympathy. "You can kiss me, bite me, slap me-"_

_"Jared," Richard had gasped and covered his mouth with his own again, to stop that sort of talk. He didn't like to think about it, someone taking Jared up on that offer before to have him think it needed to be on the menu now._

So he was careful with his teeth even if Jared told him he didn't have to be. He doted his little kisses and bites on him, keeping an ear out despite the building haze in his head for any sound that didn't sit right in his chest. But Jared was sighing and kissing at him, his noises warm and perfect sounding under the hum of the hot water, and Richard echoed them with his own. 

Jared shifted against him a little more, seeking better purchase on the wet floor of the shower. Richards hips were shifting more insistently against his own now, and he moved his thumb against them to hear him moan louder. Noise wasn't a luxury they could allow themselves too often but Jared - Jared was greedy, he knew that he was, and he wanted to have them ring in his ears for the drive out to work. 

"Go on darling," He murmured, quickening the flick of his wrist around them, moaning low against the other mans jaw. "Come for me, wont you Richard?" He could feel how close he was, could recognize the tension in Richards thighs around his hips, the way his breathing stuttered and rattled in his chest, the way his toes curled tight behind him. 

Richard cried out, muffling the noise against Jareds lips the way he always did when he came. His fingers dug hard into the other man, one into his shoulder and the other in the short hair at the nape of Jareds neck. Jared gasped against him, hips shuddering against them and in his own grip, grinding against his hand as he spilled over them. The water washed most of it away at once, but Richard reached down between them, grabbing his wrist and pulling his hand up to his mouth.

"Richard," It was a sort of soft agony to watch Richards red mouth twist and suck around his fingers, chasing the taste of them against the water. Jared bit his lip and moaned at the breathlessness of it all, leaning into him and the tiles, head on Richards shoulder a moment. It gave him a fine view of Richards tongue darting over the meat of his palm and he shuddered a little, marveling at the beauty of him.

"How much time do you have left?" Richard asked, gently pulling Jareds head up to kiss at his mouth, Jared greedily chasing the shadow of a bitter taste with his tongue. 

"Not long." He admitted when he broke for air, nuzzling his nose against Richards jaw. The other man sighed and let both hands come up to pet through Jareds hair, combing the wet strands back from his face under the cooling spray. "I'll be as fast as I can."

"Don't worry about it. Hey," Richard smiled a little, tilting his head to kiss Jareds temple lightly. "Tell you what. I'll head out after you. We can meet up at that Starbucks, the one-"

"-On the left side? Yes, of course." It was silly to be giddy over something as simple as getting coffee with Richard, especially when he'd just had him moaning and shifting in his arms. But Jared beamed delightedly and kissed him again, smile curving against his lips happily. "As much as I don't want to, I really must put you down now."

"No, that," Richard laughed when he was gently lowered almost half a foot, maybe a little more, feet wiggling on the floor. It always felt like far more then it probably was, and he had to squint when he looked up at Jared under the water. Jared turned a little, rinsing his head under the water before he herded Richard under the spray.

"Its getting cooler," He explained. "You might as well use the rest of the warmth." Richard didn't have the heart to remind him that he could just wait for the hot water to refill, just rinsed off as quickly as he could before dragging Jared under the spray again. 

Richard settled back on the bed once they were out, passing what sounded like suspiciously loud grumblings about the damned water bill coming from Erlichs room. They'd tried not to laugh about it until the door was closed behind them but wasn't sure how that had panned out, since Jared had snorted too soon. Richard had the pleasure of watching Jared pick out his clothes in just a towel slung around skinny hips, humming a little as he pottered around. 

It would be far, far too easy to lean over and unhook the towel, watching Jared yelp and try to catch it. Easier to catch his hips and draw him closer, into his mouth-

"Richard," Jared leaned down into his view, dressed in something tidy and clean and neat, and Richard grinned a little, leaning up to catch the back of his head and kiss him once, warm and open. It was good to see him so comfortable, to see him happy when he drew back, Jareds cheeks a little bit pink with a content flush.

"Mmn?"

"Are you alright?" Jared asked after a moment or two, as if gathering his thoughts. "I'm not -- complaining, not at all, but you seem in such a good mood."

"I am." Richard nodded, agreeing as he reached up. He fussed with Jareds hair a little, laughed softly when his hands reached Jareds collar and sorted it just a little. There was no hope of hiding the red marks blooming over that side of his neck, but he doubted anyone would have the balls to call him on it at the office. 

Jared beamed.

"Oh, Richard," Both arms went around him, and for a moment it was terrifying how much of him Jared could hug all at once. Then he shifted, nestling his nose against the crook of Jareds neck and smiling against the fabric of his shirt. "Thats all I've ever wanted for you, darling."

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://siliconvalleykink.dreamwidth.org/1066.html?thread=14634#cmt14634) over at the [Kink Meme](http://siliconvalleykink.dreamwidth.org). If you liked this, why not go fill some too, spread the love around!


End file.
